Personal Maps
by PEW-PEW-MEXICANO
Summary: I know it hasn't been easy, and I know that I have so many issues it's not even funny. But when we're together, no one can take us down. We might not have won the war just yet, but I think we can take them.


**So here's another one that's been in my head for a while, let me know what you think.**

**So it's Tori and Jades one year anniversary, and Jade has something special planned. **

**TORI POV**

I sat down at our usual table in the asphalt café. Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex were already there.

"Happy Anniversary, girl," Rex said to me and I smiled and thanked him.

"Where are jade and André?" I asked the group.

"Well I know André had some project to work on. But as for Jade I would have thought she was with you." Beck answered.

"I haven't seen Jade at all today, which is weird because she usually gives me a ride to school." I explained worriedly.

Cat decided to pipe up, "Well maybe she's planning something for your guys anniversary."

We all looked at her. "Cat, do you know something?" I asked as if I were asking a 5-year-old. She just squeaked and shook her head furiously.

"Well maybe-"I started before a guitar cut me off as it was blasted throughout the café. Then the rest of the band started playing and all eyes were drawn up to the stage as lyrics were sung out.

"_Give me attention!_

_I need it now!_

Jade stood looking over the railing as she demanded all eyes be on her as she sang directly to me.

"_Too much distance_

_To measure it out_

_Out loud_

She gestured across the lot as her eyes bore into mine, and a smile appeared across my face, she had written me a song.

She climbed on top of the railing and crouched as one hand held the microphone and the other kept her from falling face first onto our table right beneath her.

"_Tracing patterns..._

_Across a personal map_

_And making pictures…_

_Where the lines overlap…_

She jumped from the railing landing in a kneeling position on top of the top of the table, facing me. She looked unscathed, as if she had practiced the jump a million and one times.

"_Where the lines over lap_

She took my hand and started dancing with me as she sang out the chorus.

"_No one,_

_Is as lucky as us…_

_We're not at the end but…_

_Oh we've already won_

_No one is as lucky as us.._

She slowed down and starting dancing more intimately, intertying the fingers in her right hand with my left as she kept the mic in place with her other hand. Moving in a graceful little circle as everyone else just watched.

"_Call me over.._

_Tell me how,_

_You got so far…_

_Never making a single sound_

She started doing more intricate moves as she sung the lyrics.

"_I'm not used to it,_

_But I can learn_

She spun me out in a graceful arc, and I laughed as she smiled back at me.

"_There's nothing to it…_

She pulled me back to her, wrapping me in her arms as she did. She intertwined our fingers over top of the mic as she sang the next lines right into my ear.

"_I've never been happier_

_Never been happier!_

She spun me back out as we started dancing more to the beat than to our own little melody.

"_No one…_

_Is as lucky as us,_

_We're not at the end but…_

_Oh we've already one_

_No one is as lucky as us!_

She stood me on top of my table as she went and stood on top of another. By now everyone was into the song and dancing along.

"_Now I got a feeling _

_That if I sang this loud enough.._

_You, would sing it back to me_

"_I got a feeling _

_If I sang this LOUD enough_

_You would sing it back to me_

She gestured to everyone to mock her during the next verse and I laughed when the whole school did.

"_I've got a feeling!_

"_I'VE GOT A FEELING!_

"_You would sing it back to me_

"_YOU WOULD SING IT BACK TO ME…_

She held on to the last note as everyone else cheered her on.

"_No one…_

_Is as lucky as us! _

She climbed off the table she was one and danced her way over to me. She took my hand and helped me down as we stared dancing with the crowd.

"_We're not at the end but.._

_Oh we've already won!_

She started leading me up the stairs to the stage as continued with the song.

"_Oh no!_

_No one!_

We made to the top of the stage and she looked into my eyes and sang to me.

"_Is as lucky as us.._

_Is as lucky as us!"_

The people bellowed cheered as the music continued and she pulled me into a hug as she whispered in my ear. "Happy anniversary, Tori, I love you, baby girl."

I smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss, a huge sappy smile on my face the entire time.


End file.
